Surging Passion
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Daya and Shreya didn't want to do "it" before they got married but that didn't stop them from pleasuring one another. Mature Theme. Oneshot.


**Surging Passion**

It was late in the evening. Shreya was stirring her coffee in the kitchen humming to herself, watching the rain was pattering endlessly on the rooftops. She could hear excited voices coming from the living room. She and Daya were getting married in a week so her relatives had come to stay over. Shreya had somehow managed to free herself from them and had decided to make herself some hot coffee.

She was so engrossed in watching the rain outside the kitchen window that didn't even notice Daya tiptoeing behind her.

"Let's elope and get married" he whispered in her ear making her jump violently.

"Daya! Wha - What are you doing here?" she said loudly.

"Shhh... keep your voice down!" said Daya.

"Oh sorry, sorry but what are you doing here? If Mom sees you here, she will kill me!" said Shreya in alarm.

"What? I can't even meet my fiancee now?" said Daya in a dull voice.

"Yes, you can but not like this. In secret" said Shreya in a hushed voice.

Daya rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever"

"Oh but why are you here? Is there something you wanted?" asked Shreya.

"Yes, actually." said Daya staring deep into her eyes.

Shreya knew that look too well.

"What is it?" she questioned pretending to seem curious.

"I hate to stay away from you. For how much more time can I survive just on fantasies? It's time I make them real" he said drawing her closer.

"It's just a matter of a week, Daya" she managed to speak, her heart thudding.

"Too long" he growled. "I can't wait anymore. It's a torture to have you so close and not touch you"

Shreya tried to push him away. "I think we s - should talk about something else"

"No, in fact..." he paused for a moment to make sure they weren't being overheard and then said "we should use this stormy evening to our advantage"

"W- what do you m -mean?" Shreya stammered.

"Are you having guests?" he asked.

"Yes" said Shreya.

"There cannot be a more perfect opportunity" said Daya smirking.

Shreya had an idea what he was hinting at yet she asked again, "What is going on in your mind?"

"Even if I make you scream, you won't be heard over the raging storm" said Daya winking at her.

"WHAT?" asked Shreya horrified. "No way we can't do this!"

"Yes we can. Don't you want it?" asked Daya.

"I - I - but we are not married and - and -"

"Oh no no darling you don't have to worry about that... there are other ways you know..." he said kissing her on the lips.

"Daya..."

"I will wait for you in your bedroom then?" he said.

"But -"

"Don't keep me waiting for too long. Finish your coffee fast" he said giving her a wink.

Five minutes later, she tiptoed cautiously into her bedroom unable to stop the erratic beating of her heart. She could hear her parents' and relatives' voices coming from the living room.

As soon as she entered the room, Daya smiled and shut the door behind them and bolted it

"What if mom finds out? You are not supposed to be here and we are not supposed to be doing this!" said Shreya sternly.

"Yet you are here... locked in the bedroom with me" said Daya.

"Oh but ... but..."

"Relax darling... nobody would know a thing. But I promise you one thing you are going to remember this night for a long, long time" Daya breathed in her ear.

"You don't understand!" said Shreya.

"I understand everything. And it's not wrong. We are getting married in a week!" said Daya moving his hands into her silky hair.

"I know we are not doing anything wrong but this is so risky! And as you said it's just a matter of a week. So why can't it wait for a week then?" Shreya demanded.

"Isn't it thrilling to do it when it's forbidden? And I love thrills Inspector Shreya." said Daya.

"But-"

"Shh... no more talking now" he whispered silencing her with a kiss.

She moaned as his hand ventured under her shirt his fingers made contact with her bra covered breasts.

"Daya we won't able to stop this" she said squirming as he claimed her nipple between his fingers.

"I know what I am doing. Trust me sweetheart. I know you want this" said Daya grazing at her neck.

She sucked in a shaky breath as his hands ventured over her stomach and her waist. She could feel wetness pool at her core.

Daya took her lips in a fierce kiss once again and her whole body was flushed from heat.

"God, you have no idea what you do to me" he murmured.

Shreya wanted to feel him. The distance was killing her. Moving one of her legs, she wrapped it around his thigh thus pulling him closer to her.

Daya was now kissing down her neck making her head spin. Shreya pulled him even closer. Her small moans and the heat radiating from her body were making him rock hard.

Daya's hands travelled down her body till they reached her jeans. He looked at her mischieviously and dropped to his knees. Slowly, tantalisingly, he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. His hands caressed her outside of her jeans sending shivers down her spine. Her lower body was begging, wanting to be touched. He pushed her jeans down her lean legs.

Without wasting more time, he touched the wet spot that had gathered over the filmsy material of her panties. He watched her head fall back against the wall, her eyes fluttering close.

He pressed down slightly and began to rub gently, right where she needed it. A whine escaped her lips. He heard her breath hitch and her hands began pulling at his hair.

Daya let his own jeans fall to the floor. He placed her hands over her head, linking theirs fingers had her pinned against the wall. He pressed his covered arousal against her wet core and began to grind.

"Daya..." she moaned, her thighs tightening as he continued to grind against her.

She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning loudly.

Shreya couldn't take it anymore. After a few minutes she managed to free her hands from his grasp and then she kissed him fully on mouth.

"Ohhh... how dare you do that to me!" said Shreya distractedly between the kisses.

"Just one of my feral fantasies" he murmured softly.

He ran his hands all over her body. The tingling sensation inside him was unbearable. Both were amazed at the waves of pleasure passing through them even when they were fully clothed.

Daya moved his lips to claim her neck, while his hands gripped her hips firmly, grinding her hard against him. They moaned together at the unexpected contact.

"Please... harder..." Shreya moaned closing her eyes and then she too began to move against him.

A growl escaped his throat. He pushed her roughly against the wall once again. He could feel the heat penetrating from her. The sensation of is hardness against her hot centre was thrilling. She had never experienced anything like it before. She couldn't imagine that a simple movement like this could give her such pleasure.

Ugh.

Ugh.

Ugh.

Ugh.

Passionate gasps and sounds filled the room. Daya wanted to go on and on like that. The friction was delicious.

He slowed down whenever he felt he was too close. He wanted to delay the orgasm as far as possible. She cried out at the contact and ran her hands over his chest. She kissed his jaw, his throat and his collarbone. His hands toyed with her breasts while he was grinding and pushing against her heat. Her hand went down to stroke his erection through his underwear. A strangled moan escaped him as she squeezed his base gently.

"Ummm... ahhhh...baby... please" he moaned.

She was touching him too much and yet she was giving him too little. All he wanted to do was to rip off her panties and delve into her liquid warmth.

He grabbed her hips once again and settled between her legs. She wound them around his hips and their moments became desperate. He could feel he was close and he pounded himself into her mercilessly.

The room smelled of sex. She gasped and moaned as he climbed her to peak. Her legs felt like jell - O. It wasn't long before stars exploded in front of her eyes. He too followed soon after crying wordlessly into her mouth.

Shreya collapsed against him, still feeling her thighs quivering. They stayed in a tight embrace till the regained their breathing and the strength in their legs.

"I love you" he said peppering her with warm kisses.

"I love you too" she said kissing him back.

 **END**


End file.
